Not needed
by Burning Sypher
Summary: wat happens when sakura is trained under the aakatsuki as a child no flame
1. Chapter 1

Pei:sigh little join akatsuki what pain

Momo:say the disclaimer already

Pein:ok momo dosent own naruto in anyway

(One day at outside akatsuki base)

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" something was crying.

"Who is freaking crying hidan said If you dont stop ill sacrifice you to jashin sama!" hidan stated

"Not Tobi tobi good boy hidan-sama." tobi said. "Tobi if youre a good boy go see what

crying,hm." deidara said.

"yes deidara sempai." tobi said so he went outside and move the giant bolder he looked

and saw a

basket with a balled up blanket it started to cry so he dropped the basket. "AHHHHHH

DEIDARA-SEMPAI EVIL BLANKET!!" tobi yelled "Tobi bring it here". deidara said tobi did

as his sempai said "Baka its a

Child, hm!" then konan popped out of no where. "A child congrats you to I knew you could

give birth

deidara" konan said. "It's not my child, un!" deidara said "deidara pein wants you and bring

the child"

sasori said. "okay sasori-danna" deidara replied

(peins office)

"Deidara come in" pein said so what do u want leader-sama, hm deidara asked

"I want that child to be trained under the akatsuki" pein said

"okay but her names not child ,tobi already gave her a name". deidara said

"so what is it" pein asked

"sakura ,un" deidara said

"why did he give her the name" pein asked

"Because of her pink hair and because there were cherry blossoms on the baskets" deidara replied

"do you have any idea how old she might be?" pein asked

"no clue." deidara answered

"I'm 3 and my name is sakura" the little girl said as she hopped out of deidara arms and ran to

pein and sat on his lap.

"ok sakura who brought you here" pein asked

"My aunt tsunedae she said that the village dosent need another runt and im not needed" she

said as tears flowed from her face . Pein wipped the tears of her face with his sleeve "sakura

stop crying your are very much needed here". Pein said "realy "she was so happy to hear those

words come out of his mouth. "Yeah, un". Deidara said

"thank you"she kissed pein's cheek then deidara's cheek and ran off.

"So who will she be trained under". Deidara asked.

"everyone except me zetsu, kakuzu and hidan let me tell u who she will be what and do what

**deidara -bombs **

**sasori -puppetry**

**tobi & itachi: genjustu**

**kisame : sword techniques **

**konan-cooking, medical justu**

"ok should I go get sakura to come and train.

"yes" pein said

Momo: so how did you like it

Itachi :I thought it was bogus

Momo: why is that no one wants your opinion anyway

Itachi:I wasn't in it

Mom:well wait next chap


	2. Chapter 2

Momo: itachi your in it happy

Itachi:now on with the story

Pein: momo does not own naruto in any way

--

"sakura where are you." deidara said

**(with sakura)**

"hello you look like a fish." Sakura said to kisame

Kisamea growled "im not a fish im a shark." He stated

"so you are like a mermaid are something" she said completely ignoring he statement

"sakura there you are" deidara said he saw kisame red in anger "sakura lets go,un" deidara said then picked

Her up and walked away "why I wanna finish talking to the mermaid" she whinned.

"he's not a mermaid,hm"deidara said "so deidara where we going " sakura asked

"training,un" he replied "what am I going to learn"she asked "how to use bombs ,paper bombs and such" he answered

"yay I get to blow something up on purpose " she yelled excitedly _"im beginning to like her more and more" deidara thought._

"_sakura,un, grab a papper bomb and _lets see, attach to the tree, yeah" deidara said

"ok" and she did exactly that except when she set it of the "tree" was zetsu.

"im going to kill you both" the black side of zetsu said "no it was an accident" the white side of him said

The two sides argued for a while so deidara left and took sakura with sasori.

**(sasori)**

"ok first we have to build the base of the puppet" sasori stated

"ok" she said and he showed her to make it and add weapons

"ok sakura let me show u how to control the puppets first you have to-"as soon as he turned around he

saw her making the puppet move already."how did you already know how to do that" he asked

"well my friend kankurou showed me"she answered

"oh ok I think it's time to take you to itachi and tobi"he said

**(with the uchiha's) **

"sakura do u remember tobi because tobi remember you!" he said in his usual happy tone

"uhuh hello tobi-kun "she said and hugged

"sakura-chan this is itachi-sama" tobi said pointing to him

"WEASLE-SAMA" she said hugging him "hi my name is sakura" she said letting him go

"hn" he said

"is he always like this tobi-kun" sakura asked

"sadly yes" tobi answered

"okay sakura genjustu are like illusions but they are more powerful they can hurt people within these

Illusion" tobi told her

"so how do I make these genjustu" sakura

"well you have to choices 1. A hand sign or 2. A kekegenkai " tobi said

"whats a kekegenkai" she asked

"good question" he activated his sharigan " you see this red I with little black things in it(I don't know what those black things are so don't kill me) this is called sharigan you saw peins eye that was the rinnengan" tobi answered deactivating his sharigan

"how do I get sharigan" she asked

"well you have to um it's hard to explain" tobi said

"you have to kill an uchiha" itach ianswered

"but I don't want to kill weale-sama or tobi-kun"

"theres another uchiha beside us sakura" tobi answered

"really who" sakura asked

"sasuke uchiha itachi's little brother" tobi answered

"hn" itachi said

"okay im going to go and kill him" she said walking off

Tobi stopped her "sakura he's being trained by another sharigan wielder kakashi hatake the copy nin"

Tobi said "you must train first and become stronger" tobi said

"okay tobi-kun"

--

Momo:well that's about it for this chapter sorry I haven't updated in a while

Ita: finally I'm in a chapter

Momo:shut up oh by the way I don't want the akatsuki to old so heres the ages

**Deidara-16**

**Itachi-18**

**Kisame-23**

**Pein- 26**

**Konan-26**

**Tobi-15**

**Sasori-19**

**Zetsu-immortal**

**Hidan-immortal**

**Kakuzu-immortal**

By the way next chappy is going to be when sakura is 14 okay plzz no flame and thx 4 reading


	3. HIGH SCHOOL ARE YOU SERIOUS

Sakura: so im going to be 14 now what stupid time skip  
Momo: **so at least you have better abilities disclaimer ok im sorry about this but im going to change something about deidara lets say he was 8 when he met sakura don't blame me ok you can blame me but you will understand cant a 8 year old carry a 3 year old you will understand further in the story he was trained by the akatsuki when he was 4 ok just read on and u will get it  
Pein: momo doesn't own naruto at all so like plzz don't sue her shes already in a emo corner because  
**

"sakura come in" Pein said working own some files

"Pein -sama what are you working on" sakura asked

"working on getting you into konaha high" he answered

"WHAT!? I don't wanna leave I don't wanna leave and be there by myself !"

"your not deidara and sasori are going" pein said calmly

"but sasori is like 30" she said

"you know how he doesn't age right sakura?" pein asked

"yes"

"so there won't be any problem now go pack your stuff you three are heading out tomorrow "pein said

"okay" she walked out and mumbled something about I cant wait to leave im not going to bossed

around by you.

She bumped into deidara and he said something like retarded pein "so you heard to deidara" sakura

asked

"yea I don't wanna go anywhere with sasori-danna anymore especially to a high school " deidara said

"why" she asked

because all the girls will be liking him and not me" he said with a hint of jealousy  
"

well I like you deidara-sempai" she said and kissed him on the lips  
"no making out in the hall way" kisame said as he walked by drinking sake

"shut up fish-face" sakura said  
"come on sakura we need to go and pack sasori would be mad with his I don't like to wait on people thing" deidara said  
(next day)  
"im still wandering why do I have to go konoha" sakura asked

"sakura don't you want to kill sasuke " tobi asked

"yes but what does that have to do with anything sakura

"well he lives in konoha" tobi answered

"realy" she ran to pein office

"I love you pein!!" you could hear sakura yelling

"ok im ready to go" sakura said

**(next morning) at the high school**

"so you 3 are the new students 2 11th graders and a 10th grader" vice principal shizune said

"yes vice principal shizune" sasori answered

"well since you 3 are new you will need people to help you around school deidara and sasori meet

akito" shizune said then a boy with black hair and brown eyes walked in "hey" said akito

"And sakura naruto will be your escort" shizune said naruto walked in

"Wait is you name naruto uzumaki" sakura asked

"yes why" naruto asked

"you don't remember me sakura haruno" sakura asked

"sakura that is you I haven't seen you for 11 years were have you been" naruto said with a smile

"well I" she turned to see deidara and sasori shaking there heads "well I moved" she said with a smile

"_im sorry naruto I kew you for a year but your still my bestfriend and I don't want to lie to you" sakura thought_

"**then what are you going to tell him that you have been trained under the akatsuki since your were three and came to kill 1 of the students yea that's a great idea HEY NARUTO" inner sakura said**

"_shut up" sakura said to her inner_

"**OK DON'T COME COMPLAINING TO WHEN THINGS GO WRONG" inner sakura said**

**--**

Momo:well se you next chappy


	4. jerks vs rejects

Momo: hi ive been busy and had writers block and plus I have school and have 8 periods im only in middle school come on and I think im going to break my back with all these books I have ok I have something I should say when the character curse I will censor it becuz I know that like sometime your young sibling will come and read it and tell your mom/dad about you reading stuff with cursing

Pein: momo dosent own anything at all maybe akito I don't know

_Song listening to or should I say heard while writing this: new boyz you're a jerk_

--

(hall way)

"so sakura were you move to?" naruto asked

"umm imagakure " sakura answered

"ok can I see your schedule" naruto said

"sure" she said and handed him her schedule

"sakura you have the same classes as me" naruto said happily

"ok" sakura said like she really didn't care which she didn't

"im going to have to introduce you to the guys" naruto said he walked up to a group of kids and dragged sakura along

"hey naruto" kiba said" who's that" he asked

"guys this is sakura shes an old friend sakura this is kiba hinata chouji tenten neji shikamaru garra temari konkarou and lee" naruto said pointing while saying their names.

"hey naruto I meant to say do you know sasuke uchiha?"sakura asked

Everbody gasped except naruto he growled "who is sasuke sakura hes like my opponent there are two groups in the school rejects which is my group which consist of goth emo punk gek etc and sasuke's group jerks which has cheerleaders jocs etc.

"ok so what happened why are you two enimies?" sakura asked

"well you've heard of the song you're a jerk me and sasuke choose doing the reject is better or jerking is better and so then we had a competition then people said doin the reject is better went on my side and people that said jerking is better was on his side then we had a full competition group vs group we never go to finish the competition because… we just couldn't should i say the groups all dispersed and switched sides and then we both said we will prove are way is better" naruto said

"wow a fight over a dance well im going to first period" sakura said and walked off

--

Momo:ok I know its short but is like 2:30 in the morning now so I need some sleep I will dream about some ideas should

Niaomi: its to much jerking and rejecting in the story

Momo: watevs your not in it so what ever


	5. the truth about the past part1

Momo: ok im back im going to make sakura have 8 periods like me

Saku: your evil

Momo: ok get over it

--

"ok first period math" sakura said as she walked into her class

"ok students have a seat" the teacher anko hatikae said

All of the students took a seat then a raven haired boy walked in

"sasuke your late" anko said

"when am I ever early" he replied

"good point now take a seat" anko said sasuke went and sat next to sakura

Sakura turned her head and faced the uchiha **"uchiha hmph dosent seem like hes that strong good advantage kill must kill now attack him sakura attack him now"**

"_shut up I cant kill him on my first day" sakura said_

"**o I get it your waiting for your second day" inner sakura said**

"_no I have to report to sasori and deidara first" sakura said _

"**man I never get to have any fun and why do we have to kill the pretty ones" inner sakura whined**

"_he is not pretty itachi-sama looks way better then him" sakura said_

"**now that is a fact" inner sakura said**

The uchiha turned and look at her at the mention of his brother in her head " what do you know about itachi" sasuke whispered

"**omg he can hear what we are talking about in your head" inner sakura said**

"_yes I can " said sasuke _

"I don't know what you are talking about uchiha" sakura said sternly

" I heard the name of my brother in your head" sasuke said

"how do you know it was me and how do you know wats in my head

"I obtained manegeyko sharigan" sasuke said

"how did you do that" sakura asked

" I defeated my master kakashi and obtained his eyes" sasuke was thinking about his fight with kakashi

"eww that was nasty haw you just plucked his eyes out uchiha" sakura said

"how do you now what I ws thinking about" sasuke said confused

"I to have sharigan but not manegeyko" sakura said and activated her sharigan " there are more than 3 uchihas living you know" sakura said with a smile

" so ive been holdy a grudge and only like five uchihas died what the heck is my problem" sakura said with a confused look "eh if you see my brother my grudge isn't that heavey but I still hold because he killed my mother and father" sasuke said walking out of the class because first period was over

" well sasuke I know why he did it" sakura said

"what how do you know?!" sasuke said sternly

"well its because of donzou he didn't want you to be in the way of your brothers success you would ruin it for him" sakura said

"I knew something was up with donzou always putting me down and say Ill never be as great as my brother" sasuke said " im going to kill him" he said and ran of

Sakura smirk and gave slight chuckle" phase 1 completed sasuek killing donzou getting exacuted for killing donzou not complete

--

Ok wait till next chappy and Ill tell what phase 3 is


	6. wow the longest chappyso far:

Momo :sorry for the delay oh I have a question who has read the latest chap of naruto I have heres a spoiler: **theres a ten tails all the other beast are just like split up versions of it its called jubi**

Konan :school now on with the story

Pein :I said it once I said it twice she doesn't own naruto

--"sh** I have to get stage 3 me being the on executing sasuke" sakura hissed

--

Ok that's the end of the story you can go home now or if you are home leave naw naw jk

--

"what is this about executing my sasuke-kun" said a girl with red hair and glasses

"none of your business groupie" sakura said and walked away to her 2nd period class

Karin then ran to find sasuke she found him siting in his 2nd period class.

"sasuke sasuke!" said Karin

"hn" said sasuke

" that big headed pink haired girl said something about her executing you" she said

"Sakura" sasuke said "she's too weak she can't even leave a scratch on my headband" he said and pointed to his head band

"but sasuke-kun"Karin said

"no buts Karin leave"sasuke said

"but"

"LEAVE NOW"sasuke yelled

"_I'll prove to sasuke-kun sakura is a witch" Karin thought_

--

"deidara sasori-sama?" sakura was looking for them

"yes sakura" both of them said as the appeared behind her sakura jumped "eep" she shrieked

"same as always now what is it you want sakura" sasori asked

"I found out who sasuke is and I have a perfect chance of killing him he is the enemy of naruto uzumaki _my friend_" sakura said and added infixes on friend

"sakura we know the kyuubi was your friend but we still have to kill him " deidara said

"I know" sakura said with her head down "sakura im sorry" deidara said softly

"well ill see you guyz later" sakura said and walked away "ok next is health with shizune" sakura said and walked to her class

(shizune class)

"ok class sit down we have guess principle tsunadae" shizune said

"hello students I am-" tsunadae said and stopped when she saw pink hair _"must be my imagination" she though _"miss tsunadae" she finished "looks like we have all the same students here as last year?" tsunadae said

"actually no ms tsunadae we have a new student, sakura will you please stand?" shizune asked

" sa-ku-ra " tsunadae said softly sakura smirked when she said this "hello tsunadae " sakura said "long time no see miss me?" sakura asked, tsunadae stayed silent, looked into sakura's eyes they were more eviler and darker they were still emerald but they were different then here 11 years ago ,"hmm that's what I thought you-" "SAKURA how dare you talk to your superior like that leave this class and go to the office now!"

"ok fine with me, nice seeing you again tsunadea " sakura said and walked out of the class

(in hallway)

"They think im going to the office they must be stupid" sakura said and walked to the roof

(roof)

"ah feels so nice up here, im going to listen to my zune." She aid and turn toa song she likes

_Song: how long (incomplete) made by me_

1st verse: My only guardian angel has gone

I cry in the corner now waiting for him to come around

Its not fair everybody else has a angel

So I have to make it fair

I have now created a new war 1 against gods warriors

You call me the new zodiac

I'll fight till I find you again

My war didn't help me find you I cant find anymore angles but I still continue my search

I search farther I thought I was blind because I can't see the angel that was most direst to me

Why did you do this to me where could you be

I will search for the one closest 2 me

(like your sorta screaming this part) Chorus How long must I keep killing to find u

how long must I hear the voices weep

how long must I see the tears fall of the innocent

how long must I see the bodies fall down to my feet

how long must I watch the blood trickle down my face

how long must I wait to see you again

how long

verse2:

I need you here to protect to help to keep me from going insane!!

I need you everywhere I am plz come back, my heart will brake apart

"sakura" a voice came from behind her

"what is it tsunadae" sakura said

"how did you know it was me?" tsunadea asked _"I wonder who taught her I thought I left her in the forest in the hidden water village"_

"you did tsunadea" sakura answered

"what are you talking about "I did" " tsunadea said

"you did leave me in the forest not any forest but I miss you tsunadea-sama" sakura said and hugged

"sakura" tsunadea said and hugged her with a smile

"**how long do we have to do this stunt I'm going to throw up" inner sakura faked gagged**

"_until we get enough information about the leaf then we report to are smexy smexy leader and smexy partners" inner sakura and sakura drooled slightly_

"so obasan are you still the hokage?" sakura asked and tsunadea nodded yes

"sakura I know you just moved here yesterday so go home and unpack" tsunadea said

"ok obasan" sakura said then jumped off the 5 story building "SAKURA!!" tsunadea screamed making sure she was okay 

"bye obasan" sakura said from the ground

"**can we quit it quit the obasan she's gone" inner sakura said**

"ok , now where those keys" sakura said when she stepped into the door, she found them and opened the door to a surprise , all the akatsuki members were in her house except pei n and konan

"hey sakura" said madara side of tobi

"hey what are you guys doing here?" sakura asked

"well you see-

---- cliffy I had to make cliffy im so tired wright now so g-night or g-morning –shrugs-

Me: akatsuki bed time now!

Aka:k

Me:hidan can I sleep with you

Hian:yea f*** come on yaay Im sleeping with hidan-kun!!

Aka:ur wat!?

gnight


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a while school has been on my nerves and plus I have been writing lots of songs **I know this part is strange I need Ideas! Help Me!!**

--

Madara thought of something "well you see we couldn't just leave are innocent sakura with all these pervs especially kakashi or even jiriya or tsunadae she might tell ninja not to keep such an innocent child by ra –" madara got cut off by itachi and deidara covering his mouth "shhh she's to young to know." deidara and itachi whispered

"to young to know what?" sakura "well you see"madara started

(1 hr later)

"and that's why you should always be safe around boys" madara stated

"……..I will never ask you a question ever again!" sakura stated and walked upstairs to her room

"so what do we do know" asked kisame

"lets go I can sense the kyubbi coming" itachi said then they all disappeared except itachi

Itachi walked into sakura room to find her sleeping , he walked up to her

"bye my blossom" he said then kissed her forehead then disappeared

"bye itachi-kun" she whispered his name softly little did she know there was a young uchiha standing on a tree outside her window witnessed and heard everything.

"I knew something was funny about her having the sharingan and knowing my brother, soon she will be mine brother " he said then disappeared

(next day)

1st period

"sakura where were u I was at your house and you didn't answer the door" naruto yelled while ms anko was talking

"naruto shutup!" anko yelled

"isn't it rude for a teacher to tell a student shutup" naruto said

Anko sighed and continued with the lesson and sakura continued writing it down

Someone threw a note at her "what the?" she mumbled

"_hey sakura meet me next to iruka's classroom at the end of the class"_

_-Sasuke _

She sighed "why not" she mumbled to her self

(after class)

"hey sasuke so what is it?" sakura asked . sasuke moved closer and whispered in sakura's ear"oh I now your secret" sasuke said sakura moved back "what secret uchiha?" sakura asked , sasuke moved closer to sakura and made her pushed her to the lockers, "your in akatsuki" he whispered. Sakura look shocked "HEY SAKURA!" she heared naruto yell down the hall sasuke smirked _"perfect timing" he thought as he kissed sakura_. "SAKURA- wh-what are you do doing?" naruto asked in shock, sakura pushed sasuke away "THIS BASTARD JUST KISSED ME!!!" sakura yelled .**(akward I know) **"what! Sasuke first you try to steal my group and now my best friend im going to kill you" naruto yelled. "im not trying to steal her from you " sasuke said with a smirk "then who!?" naruto yelled "don't worry baka sakura knows" sasuke said then disappeared "sakura what was he talking about?" naruto asked. "I don't know" she lied then left

-

Please help I have no more ideas oh and tension heats up with the with sasuke "wanting'' sakura


End file.
